Winners & Losers
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble, light slash. Against advice, Yahaba and Hanamaki strive to be like Oikawa and Iwaizumi, respectively. But they don't quite understand what it means to be like Oikawa and Iwaizumi. [HanamakiYahaba; Oiwa/Iwaoi] Part of the Worrywarts series.


**Winners &amp; Losers**

A Haikyuu! drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Haikyuu!_ characters belong to Furudate Haruichi-sensei, not to me. Forever alone on this ship… ;P *This is a fic based on the "Current Concern" for these charries, taken from their character charts. All Worrywarts-themed stories are listed towards the bottom of my profile. Read, review, and enjoy!

\- ^-^3

"Iwa-_chaaan_! Just let me love you!"

"Hell no, Shittykawa!"

Ah, yes, practice with the volleyball club at Seijou. Yet somehow it often crumbled into the comedy hour with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Most of the team ignored it. But some, like Hanamaki and Yahaba, stopped to watch the spectacle and get a good laugh out of it. "You know, though," Hanamaki said to Yahaba during today's instance, "I'm not gonna lie—there's something a little irritating seeing them this way. You know?"

Yahaba shrugged. "Because they're stronger than us?"

"Yeah, that." The spiker ran a hand through his hair. "There's something a little satisfying knowing they'll be graduating at the end of this year."

"Hanamaki-san…" Yahaba rolled his eyes. "You're a third year, too."

"Ah. Good point."

Yahaba laughed at his expression.

"But you get it, at least," Hanamaki said. "I can't win at arm-wrestling Iwaizumi. You have to fill Oikawa's shoes. There's just no beating them. And then I see them being dorks…"

The setter nodded, but Kunimi, passing by them, spoke up while sporting a rather cryptic expression. "Don't try to be like them, trust me."

The two glanced at the normally quiet first year. Then they exchanged a look as Kunimi meandered off. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

\- ^-^3

As far as Hanamaki and Yahaba could figure, Kunimi was just warning them about that kind of behavior. That made some sense—Kunimi had known the captain and ace since his middle school days, so he knew them better than Hanamaki or Yahaba did. But that still seemed like an odd thing to warn against.

Hanamaki tried not dwelling on it when he went to hit the vending machine on campus in the early morning later in the week. Yahaba, surprisingly, was there. "Yahaba~" Hanamaki called out to him.

The setter looked up from the choices. "Ah, Hanamaki-san. You can't wake up, either?"

"Nah. I've got a sweet tooth craving. Are they out of strawberry milk?"

Yahaba pulled a face. "I don't know how you can stand such sweet things…" He looked at the machine. "But yeah, they're out."

Hanamaki stopped beside him and rested an arm on Yahaba's shoulder, leaning on him. "Damn. Oh, hey, they've got almond milk~" And he pressed the button.

"Hanamaki-san! I was going to get a coffee!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry~" Hanamaki grinned. While that earned him a tiny glare, Yahaba just sighed and dug out some extra money. Just as the second year pressed the button for coffee, something interesting reached their ears:

"I. Wa. Cha. N."

Yahaba and Hanamaki looked to the direction of Oikawa's voice but didn't see their eccentric captain. But…_hell_. Had that really been Oikawa just now? Neither of them had ever heard his voice like that before. And drawing out those syllables…

The twosome couldn't quash their curiosity, so they took a few steps towards the sound. There were a few mumbles that they couldn't exactly decipher, but then they peeked around the corner of the school building—and what they found was both surprising and not.

It really was Oikawa, and he wasn't alone. Iwaizumi was with him. But the ace's jacket, shirt, and tie were rumpled, and Oikawa had Iwaizumi's tie in his hand. Oikawa was smirking, but his face was flushed like Iwaizumi's—the latter of whom had his hands on Oikawa's hips.

"Holy shi—"

Yahaba turned and covered Hanamaki's mouth with his hands and pushed him back before the couple could notice them. Back at the vending machine, Yahaba and Hanamaki tried to figure out what they'd just witnessed.

"Did you see that?" Hanamaki asked incredulously. He looked on the verge of laughter, though his face was as red as Yahaba's.

"I rather wish I hadn't," Yahaba said, placing his hand on his chest to slow his heartbeat. "I mean—you didn't know?"

"Nope. Totally out of the blue."

"I always thought they were joking around. They're childhood friends, after all." Yahaba tried to, but he couldn't look Hanamaki in the eye. Kunimi's advice finally clicked into place, but the setter said nothing.

"Well," Hanamaki remarked, "I guess what Kunimi said makes more sense now."

Crap. Hanamaki had gone and said it. "I'm heading back now," Yahaba stated, brusquely walking away and leaving Hanamaki to call after him quietly so as not to draw Oikawa and Iwaizumi's attention.

\- ^-^3

"Iwa-_chaaan_! Just let me love you!"

"Hell no, Assikawa!"

The following week really was just like the previous. Most of the team ignored it. But some, like Hanamaki and Yahaba, stopped to watch the spectacle and get a good laugh out of it. Or at least they tried—it was harder to laugh now that their eyes had been opened.

Now they didn't see the comedy hour between the two. Now they saw the way Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and the way Iwaizumi reacted to Oikawa's hand even on his shoulder.

"…shit," Hanamaki groused. "I can't un-see it."

"Yeah… To be honest, Kunimi's a bastard," Yahaba grumbled.

Hanamaki tossed him a sidelong glance and considered his kouhai. He grinned his Cheshire grin. "Well…maybe he's right."

The cherry color of Yahaba's face was hilarious. "Come again?"

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?" Hanamaki reached for the volleyball which Yahaba was holding.

Yahaba, unsure of what was running through Hanamaki's head, passed it to him.

And Hanamaki lightly drew a lazy finger across the back of the setter's hand.

Some sound like a squeak was muffled by Yahaba's closed mouth, and he sent Hanamaki an uncharacteristic glare before storming off.

Yet somehow Hanamaki couldn't help but feel grateful that Kunimi had spoken up when he did….

\- ^-^3

**XD Hanamaki, you sly bastard… Honestly, I needed this after writing the heavily angsty "April Fool" and its companion piece, "Cold Feet." HanaYaha is far too amusing! XD Poor Kunimi, though… Makes you wonder what things he's seen over the years… o.o But yeah. I think the majority of the fandom has come to accept Oiwa/Iwaoi as canon, so that was hilarious to include, too. There will be more HanaYaha from me, as well as more in the Worrywarts series, so please check my profile for more.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other fics if you enjoyed this!**

**-mew-tsubaki XD**


End file.
